Not Worth a Hill of Corn and Beans
}} 'Not Worth a Hill of Corn and Beans'Quest name from Fallout: New Vegas Official Game Guide is an unmarked quest in Fallout: New Vegas. Quick walkthrough Detailed walkthrough This quest is given by Cpl. William Farber on the concourse at Camp McCarran. He asks you to help fix the food processor, and gives you a list of the parts necessary to fix it. You can either jury rig the fix (Repair skill of 80 required) or find these items: * 2 pilot lights * 2 pressure cookers * 2 conductors * 2 firehose nozzles * 4 fission batteries * 2 steam gauge assemblies * 2 sensor modules * 5 scrap metal * 1 pot In addition to the aforementioned list, you will also receive a meat vendor list. Speak with Fitz, Ruby Nash, or Blake to make a deal. Angela Williams at the OSI office recommends talking to Contreras; this may cost the player some caps. The reward given is a discount on his (limited) food merchandise, and 80 XP if the Repair skill check is passed. Notes * The quest yields no XP on completion regardless of which path is followed. * Most of the components can be found inside REPCONN headquarters. * Almost everything can be found on site in Camp McCarran, but some of the items must be stolen. ** A regular pot can be found in the cooking tent in the camp along with one pressure cooker, both not marked as owned, hence free for the taking. Second Pressure cooker is sitting in the canteen right opposite the food processor on top of an oven (must be stolen). Another pot is also in the canteen but must be stolen (only need one, so take the free one). ** Both pilot lights can be obtained from ovens opposite the food processor (must be stolen). ** One steam gauge assembly, five scrap metal, and one conductor (and a number of other needful things) are on shelves in the corner of the camp next to the terminal building on the entrance side, all un-owned. ** The other steam gauge assembly can be taken freely form the top of a shelf next to the dummy soldier in the camp in front of the tents to the right (as seen from the entrance), there is also another one in one of the tents but that one must be stolen. ** The other conductor is in the left tent second row back from the camp entrance on a table with some loot. ** The firehose nozzles can be stolen out of the two firehose boxes on the ground floor of the terminal building. * Most, if not all, the items on the list can be found in Vault 11. * Cerulean Robotics in Freeside also has most of the items needed. * The steam gauge assemblies (and some of the other hard to find items) can also be bought at the Gibson scrap yard. * Five scrap metals, two sensor modules, and two pilot lights can be stolen from the Novac gas station. * HELIOS One has many of the items needed. Behind the scenes The phrase "hill of beans", meaning something that is not worth much, was popularized by actor Humphrey Bogart in the 1942 film ''Casablanca''. Bugs Occasionally, it doesn't allow you to fix the processor even if you have all the parts, one more part is needed. You will need one extra pot in your inventory, only one pot will be removed when fixing the food processor. References Category:Fallout: New Vegas unmarked quests Category:Fallout: New Vegas NCR quests de:Keinen Berg von Bohnen wert